It's a date
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: -Joe looked down. This is why he isn't popular. This is why no one likes him. This is why he has no friends. All because he is gay. How messed up is that?- Joe is the bullied, smart class president that no one likes (mainly because he is gay. Hello, how backwards is that!). Nick is the popular, hot quarterback who runs this school. Love oneshot ;) (Duh!). JOICK. (NOT incest) :)


**A/N: THIS IS NOT INCEST! Nick and Joe are not brothers! Just making that clear, lol. This is my first Joick, and tbh, gay fanfic... so... yeah. Lets see whatcha think. Don't like gay couples, don't read this :P lol. I know it aint great but I found it from a while ago, and I edited it up. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The halls were silent.

The soft sound of air coming out of the air conditioners and the faint buzzing from the broken water pipes were the only sound heard.

/

The classroom was packed.

Tension held within the air as keen eyes traveled to the clock.

The ticking was driving their minds insane.

Only a few more minutes-

Well, around 10.

/

The teacher stood up slowly, smiling her warm smile towards the impatient bunch of kids.

"I have to get to a parent's meeting," Heads snapped around to face her, a smile of hope arising on their faces.

This caused her to laugh,

"Sorry kids, you can't go early. I have picked the most trustworthy student to watch over this class and make sure you work for the duration of the lesson. Joe Gray."

/

The teen's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Pardon?" He squeaked, fully aware of the smirks forming on all his classmates faces.

He gulped as she sent him an encouraging look.

"You can do it Joe. Good luck and have fun," Joe sat frozen in shock, his pen hovering over the piece of paper he had been 'destroying' with random shapes. (He had finished his work ages ago and... doodling just IS fun).

/

The teacher collected her stuff and ran out of the room before poor Joe could even protest.

Oh god, was he in _so _much trouble.

/

As the door shut, everyone turned to him.

"Come on 'class president', supervise us." A kid, Jake, sniggered.

Joe stood up slowly, walking to the front of the classroom with shaking hands.

/

Hi- meet Joe Gray.

Class president.

Straight A student.

Pretty long, straight, dark dark brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes.

Quite tall, with muscular arms (he has a routine each day after school, and weight training is on it).

He's fit, warm, kind and has a heart of gold.

He has so much empathy and love for all.

Never breaks promises, has a funny and energetic personality-

Sounds like a dream guy, right?

Sounds like a popular, great guy with lots of friends-

When pigs fly.

/

"Soooo," Joe muttered, sitting himself on top of Ms Morton's almost empty desk.

He smiled softly at everyone.

They simply looked back at him.

"Come on guys, keep working! Almost end of the week." He said, trying to make them listen.

They burst out laughing.

"The little gay boy wants us to work," A girl, Emily, cooed, and all her friends burst out giggling.

Joe looked down.

/

This is why he isn't popular. This is why no one likes him. This is why he has no friends-

All because he is gay.

How messed up is that?

/

"The man said work!" Said a voice from the door.

Joe turned towards it shocked, seeing Nick Lucas standing in the doorway, glaring at his classmates.

"So work!" He demanded and everyone quickly turned back to their books.

/

Meet Nick Lucas.

Most popular kid in school.

Pretty tall, curly brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

He had strong muscular arms (he was the quarterback of the football team, of course).

/

That's all Joe knew about Nick.

They have never spoken before-

That's why Joe didn't dislike Nick.

Nick never made fun of him… which would make him the _only _person.

Don't get me wrong though, Nick acted like a jerk, and they weren't friends…

So why was he defending Joe? Well, helping Joe at least...

/

Joe's thoughts were disturbed my someone's hot breath on his neck.

Joe gulped, turning around to come face to face with Nick.

Nick smirked lightly at Joe.

"You're welcome," He whispered, moving back and walking towards his desk.

Joe found himself staring after Nick as he went, but he quickly shook his head and looked at his hands.

/

After a while, he heard someone clear their throat.

Confused, Joe looked up to see Nick smiling sweetly at him.

"Can you help me please Joe?" Joe nodded slightly, moving over to the boy.

/

He leaned over him, his arms leaning on the table, his hands either side of Nick.

Nick chuckled and looked up at Joe.

"This is a good position to try and seduce someone," He whispered, winking.

Joe instantly blushed, pulling out the empty seat next to Nick and sitting there instead.

"So, whatcha need help with?" Joe asked, trying not to look at Nick for the risk of blushing more.

Joe looked over Nick's book, pointing to a question.

"It's pretty simple, you just need to-" Nick grabbed Joe's hand softly and moved it down to a question below the one Joe pointed to.

/

Joe suddenly became aware, while he was explaining the method to Nick, that Nick's hand stayed on top of Joe's. And Nick was staring at him the whole time.

"So, you understand now?" Joe asked, turning to Nick and smiling. Nick smiled cutely.

"Could you write down how I could work it out please? So I can keep it in case I forget again."

Joe smiled warmly at Nick and nodded, and Nick handed him his book.

As Joe started jotting down methods as Nick smiled at him. Joe could see from the corner of his eye.

/

"You like music?" Nick asked casually, and Joe turned to him for a brief moment, grinning.

"Don't we all?" Nick chuckled.

"I am performing at this club type place this Friday. Some of my own music I been working on. Be nice to have a friendly face there..." Joe's eyes widened, turning to Nick.

"Y-You want _me _to see you perform? _Me? _Joe Gray?" Nick laughed, grinning to Joe.

"Ya. My friends will probably just laugh... So whatcha say then? It's at Liquid, 9pm." Joe hesitated before grinning, nodding his head.

"I'd love to." Nick grinned.

/

In that moment, the bell rang.

Everyone ran out as soon as possible, leaving Joe and Nick alone, to gather their things.

Nick walked up to the front of the classroom and turned around to face Joe.

"It's a date then," He smirked, winking at Joe. Joe suddenly started to feel hot again.

"Um sh-should you be saying the if you have a girlfriend?" Nick responded with a grin.

"What girlfriend? I don't even like girls, if you catch my drift. I much prefer cute class presidents." With another wink, he left the room, leaving Joe as a blushing, grinning mess...


End file.
